Check Yes, Lily Evans
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Lily slowly unfolded it. There was a simple sentence, with one box drawn under it. Will you go out with me? Check yes.


_Check Yes, Lily Evans_

A/N: I wrote this as a secret santa gift for Justawriter33! She's a great friend. So, please review!

Beta-ed by Cecelle!

XXX

A young Lily Evans sat in the front of Professor McGonagall's classroom. A young Lily Evans, bright red hair tucked behind her ears, sat in the front of Professor McGonagall's classroom. She took notes quickly, in impeccably neat handwriting.

Behind her sat two boys. One of them just stared off into space, not paying attention at all – but the other one, the one with the messy black hair, was staring intently at the back of the girl's head.

He tossed a crumpled piece of parchment onto her desk.

Lily opened it cautiously, as if it might contain a bomb. After scanning its contents, she rolled her eyes, and flicked it off her desk.

James Potters grin faded slightly. But then he just leaned back in his chair and smirked at the other boy.

"She loves me," he boasted.

XXX

Lily, a bit older now, was in her usual place at the front of the class, talking animatedly to a friend. She waved hers hands around a bit, emphasizing her point.

James Potter sat in the very back of the room, watching her. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it. Then, pulling out his wand , he enchanted it into a paper bird. As the bird flew over to her and landed on her desk, Lily blinked in surprise, glancing around the classroom. When her gaze caught on James', she rolled her eyes, pushing the bird off her desk and onto the floor. James' grin never wavered, not even for a second.

XXX

Lily, now fifteen, couldn't think of a day that James hadn't sent her a note. And she couldn't think of a day when she hadn't discarded it.

Today, an elegant lion floated down in front of her. She had to admit, it _was_ beautiful. So Lily discreetly pushed it off her desk – and straight into her open backpack.

James seemed particularly cheerful that morning.

When Lily got back to her dormitory, she set the lion on her desk, never opening it.

XXX

By the time Lily was sixteen, she openly placed the elaborate animal notes into her bag, even though James could never be sure if she had ever actually opened one of them.

But one night she sat in her dormitory, staring at the robin note he had sent that day, enchanted red to look like the bird. Lily slowly unfolded it. There was a simple sentence, with one box drawn under it.

_Will you go out with me? _

_Check yes. _

XXX

_Clink._

Seventeen year old Lily Evans groaned, rolling over and burying her face into her pillow.

_Clink._

_Clink._

She rolled out of bed, nearly falling over when she hit the ground. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to her window.

_Clink._

/She cracked it open and did a double take when she saw who it was. Opening it fully, she poked her head out.

"Potter?" she asked, confused. "What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Come on down, Lily!" he called, waving up at her.

"Are you completely crazy? There is no way I'm hiking down there to talk to you. At most, I'll meet you in the common room." She said primly and turned. grabbing a jumper, pulling it over her head. Lily swung the door to the common room open as quietly as possible and stuck her head out tiredly. He wasn't here yet, naturally.

"What could you possibly need at this time of night?" she asked, refusing to take a step outside.

"I have something for you!" he declared as he reached into his pocket. Lily squinted her eyes slightly as he pulled the item out. It was a piece of parchment, elaborately folded into a flower. A . . . lily. She almost would have laughed if it wasn't sweet. She carefully took it from his hands, and he handed her a quill along with it. She gave him an amused look, but took it nonetheless.

She carefully unfolded it, sad to see the lily ruined.

_Check yes, Lily Evans, _was all it said.

"Please, Lily." He said quietly. Lily could feel her heart tighten. His eyes sparkled slightly. In the past year, she had felt her feelings toward him change. She . . . Well, she wasn't sure what she felt. She gripped the quill, bringing it to the parchment, and then handed the note back to James. He looked down at it, a grin slowly spreading across his face. He stepped towards her, pressing his lips against hers.

Lily Evans had checked yes.


End file.
